Nowadays, with improvement of performance of electronic equipment mounted on a vehicle, a power source apparatus with high voltage accuracy of output is increasingly required. As such a vehicular power supply apparatus, a switching power supply apparatus may be adopted.
As one of countermeasures for electromagnetic interference (EMI) of the switching power supply, a spread spectrum scheme may be used.
There is, however, a problem that output ripple increases in spread spectrum operation.